


Board game night

by HurricaneRelic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Board Games, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneRelic/pseuds/HurricaneRelic
Summary: The problem with playing games with custom cards, is that you'll never know when it reveals your identity to your partner.Or Marinette manages to pull one card, and Adrien finally puts things together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of that one tumblr post everyone has probably seen.  
> [That one.<\a>](http://taytei.tumblr.com/post/151688910166/the-only-thing-ill-apologize-for-is-how-shit-the)

Marinette generally believes she is unlucky; she trips over things, knocks things down in the _worst_ possible way, and generally makes a mess of things. Being Ladybug hasn’t given her anymore grace, and the luck in the suit doesn’t appear to transfer out of the suit. This is one example where she believes she is terribly unlucky. Unlucky to have given in to Chat’s urge to play games. Unlucky to have selected this particular set of cards that she made with Adrien, Alya, and Nino the last time they played. Unlucky to have pulled _this specific card_ in front of Chat. Unlucky, unlucky, unlucky. That’s what this was: unlucky.

Of course Tikki pointed out that it was extremely lucky to have this particular set of circumstances happen. It was very lucky that she was unwittingly so close to her crush, and rather lucky that if it Chat had been anyone else at all, that the card would have simply been skipped.

Marinette would follow up with the simple retort of “How is it lucky that I’ve been rejecting my _crush_ on a weekly basis?!”

Tikki naturally follows up with the whole, at least you don’t have to figure out who you love more now, they are the same person.

Marinette would attempt to hide her blush, bury her face into the pillow, and be done with it.

Of course, this entire situation could have been avoided if she simply brought a different board game, or if she remembered to bring blank index cards with the game. Or if she simply never agreed to do this whole board game swapping with Chat Noir to begin with.

Not that she regrets it at all.

It was really fun to see all sorts of different board games that Chat Noir had in his collection. Marinette really couldn’t say no after his offhand comment on how he had no one to play the games with. Sure enough, the first few times they played, many of the pieces were still packed away in the sealed plastic bags they came in. Besides, Marinette had to admit that it was pretty enjoyable to just hang out with Chat as Ladybug without needing to worry about patrols or Akumas. It quickly became their weekly de-stressing ritual, a time to not really think about school, or Akuma’s or whether or not they’ll ever find Hawkmoth.

Marinette decided to simply snatch the first game off the shelf. A game she was playing earlier in the week with Alya, Nino, and Adrien. They actually had quite a bit of fun creating various cards and then trying to figure out what or who they were.

They had each brainstormed a set of cards and shuffled everything together, so no one actually knew what most of the cards were. Marinette was amused that someone had created cards for each of them. Adrien trying to figure out that he was Adrien was exceptionally funny, and it took him nearly twice as many questions as any of the other cards to figure out he was himself, or when he was a cactus. He couldn’t seem to think of a plant that didn’t exist in a forest.

“Marinette, you’re going to be late!” Tikki snapped Marinette out of her memories.

“Oops. Ready to go Tikki?” At her nod, Marinette transformed into Ladybug. Stuffing the game into a bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she crawled out of her skylight and swung off into the night.

Ladybug set down on a rooftop overlooking the Trocadero and looked around for Chat Noir. Realizing that he wasn’t there yet, Marinette pulled a blanket and laid it down, before setting the game out and waiting for her kitty. It didn’t take long for him to announce his presence.

“Why hello there, my Lady.” Chat Noir sauntered up to the edge of the blanket. Ladybug just gave him a deadpan stare. As soon as he reached the blanket, he plopped down. “So what are we playing today?”

He looked over the box and looked up in surprise. “Huh, I was playing this game earlier with some friends.”

Ladybug was already rummaging through the box. She pulled out a headband and tossed it him. He snatched it easily out of the air, affixing it to his head “So you know how to play?”

Chat Noir nodded. “We ask yes or no questions and try to figure out who we are.”

“Or what.” Ladybug added. At Chat Noir’s confused expression, she elaborated. “My friends made some cards that aren’t people.” Chat Noir nodded.

“So you want to make this a competition?”

Ladybug grinned. “Sure, what do you propose?”

“Who ever guesses what they are in the least number of questions wins the round, whoever wins the most rounds at the end wins the game?”

“And what do they win?”

“Hmm… How about the loser has to go on a date with the winner.”

Ladybug wasn’t amused, and gave him a light glare.

“Wouldn’t you win in either situation?”

“Yup!” Chat waggled his eyebrows.

“Okay, how about if I win,” Ladybug pondered for a moment. “If I win, you don’t get to make cat puns for a month.”

“A MONTH?! Cruel _pun_ ishment, my Lady, I can’t go that long without them. I’ll do it for a week.”

“Two weeks, and that’s final.”

“Fine. If you win, I go two weeks without cat puns. If I win, I get a date with you. Deal?” Ladybug still had second thoughts about the date, but she was also fairly confident she was going to win.

“Deal.” Ladybug stuck out her hand.  Chat Noir shook it.

“If you win though, I’ll still accept going on a date.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Dream on, kitty.”

And the game was on.

Chat Noir decided to start first, drawing a card from the pile he fixed it to his headband.

“Its upside down.” Ladybug cracked with a smile.

Chat rolled his eyes, and righted the card.

“So am I a… person?”

“Yes.”

“Am I a girl?”

“Yup.”

“Am I famous?”

“You could have been. But no, not really.” Ladybug answered. Chat frowned a bit at that, trying to shuffle through his memory of people that he would know.

“Is my hair blonde?”

“Not technically, before the akumatization, yes.” Ladybug slapped a hand over her mouth. She let out just a bit too much information.

“So I am an akuma.”

“Yup.”

“That wasn’t a question,” Chat shot with a smirk. “Did I kidnap anyone?”

“Nope.”

“Am I Stormy Weather?”

Ladybug smiled. “Yes you are, pretty good. Let’s see if I can beat you.”

She drew a card and started. Chat Noir twitched a bit when he saw the card. His face pulled into a grimace for a moment, but quickly recovered. By the time Ladybug had looked back Chat had his easy grin on again.

Am I a person? Yup. Am I famous? Yes. Am I a girl? Nope. Am I a movie actor? Nope. Am I an artist? Yes you are. Musician? Nope. Fashion Designer? Yeah. Am I Parisian? Yup.

“I’m Gabriel Agreste?”

“We have a winner!”

“Pfft, I wish I had M. Agrete’s design talents.” Ladybug let out a small sigh.

Chat noted that, seemed like Ladybug was a fashion designer. “I do believe I won the round through.”

“We still have several rounds to go, Kitty, don’t get cocky yet.”

“We’ll see,” Chat replied with a crooked grin.

He drew the next card, but Ladybug stopped him.

“I don’t think you know him. He’s one of my friends.” Ladybug took the card and put it on the the bottom of the pile. Chat was curious to see what the card was, but he received a new card before he could take a look at it.

They continued to play, frequently trading round wins back and forth. Chat won the next one with a lucky guess on Mayor Bourgeois, but suffered losses when he assumed he was a human, but was in fact Fang (What? Fang is famous? He’s Jagged Stone’s pet, of course he’s famous), then he couldn’t remember many details about Dark Cupid and lost another round there to a lightly blushing Ladybug.

“Alright, since it’s even right now. Next round is the last round?” Chat offered, stifling a yawn in the process.

“Sure, ready to lose?”

“Ah, but I’ve been doing just as well as you, bugaboo.”

“You won’t this round.”

“We’ll see.” Chat drew a card and affixed it to his head and started the questions. Am I a person? Nope. An animal? Nope. A living object? Yes. A plant? Yes. Do I have leaves? Technically, but no one thinks of them as leaves.

“Do I have a trunk?”

“Not technically?”

“That doesn’t help.”

“Shush. Next question.” Ladybug couldn’t quite keep her grin suppressed, she was almost certain she was going to win the round at this point.

“Am I tall?”

“Sometimes. You can also be really tiny.” Chat Noir looked stumped at the hint.

“Am I found in a forest?”

Ladybug shook her head. Chat looked a little uncertain as he struggled to think of the answer.

“Am I a…” He suddenly lit up. “I’m a cactus?”

“Yup, you got it.”

“What can I say, I’m _sharp_.”

Ladybug groaned. “After that many hints?”

“Well, it’s your turn, milady. 9 questions or a date is on the line.”

Chat watched as Ladybug drew a card and affixed it to her head. The moment he saw the card he froze. _Marinette_.

It was like a fog was lifted. _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_.

As in the girl who sits behind him in class. The one who had similar dark blue hair, and bright blue eyes. The one who was always kind of shy and blushy around him, but had the confidence to stand up to Chloe when she started saying hurtful things to anyone in the class. This was the girl who managed to keep calm enough to direct her fellow students out of harm's way, yet she got caught in every. Single. Attack...

Oh.

“Is it on the right way?”

Of course there are many Marinettes in Paris, some corner of his brain offered. How many of them played this game, even made a card with ‘Cactus’ on it. The card had fallen off his hand band, and looking at it now, it was definitely Nino’s handwriting. He looked back up at card. Yup, definitely Alya’s handwriting there.

Adrien mentally facepalmed. Marinette was Ladybug. She used the same excuses he did: disappearing to the bathroom when an Akuma struck, claiming victim to an Akuma when declared missing, never being in the same location as Ladybug.

“Chat?”

“Huh?” Chat blinked. “Oh, yeah. It’s on the r-right way.” Chat wanted to kick his brain. He shouldn’t be stuttering. Just because he knew the identity of his Lady, and just because that identity is also really amazing, doesn’t mean that he should be stuttering.

“Is there something wrong?” Ladybug asked, reaching up to the card.

“No!” Chat quickly stopped the ascension of her wrists. “No, nothing is w-wrong.”

Ladybug gave him a curious look. “Are you sure?”

Chat nodded, not quite trusting his voice.

“Okay. Ready to go?” Chat slowly nodded, swallowing slightly. “Am I person?”

A nod. The most amazing person.

“A girl?”

Another nod. Definitely an awesome girl.

“Am I famous.”

Chat furrowed his brow. Ladybug is very famous, but the card doesn’t say Ladybug, but _Marinette is Ladybug_ . _Ladybug is Marinette_ . “Not yet, but I’m sure _you_ will be.”

Chat’s hands twitched slightly, almost actually facepalming himself. Why would he say emphasize the you. He was being reckless.

Ladybug looked a little bit confused. “Was I an Akuma?”

“Nope.” And you probably never will be, he added silently.

Ladybug looked stumped.

“Am I a journalist?”

“Nope.”

Ladybug pouted, but it quickly melted into a grin.

“Am I an artist?”

“Yup.” Definitely an artist. Her clothes, her sketches, just everything. “Three more questions.”

Chat watched as Ladybug scrunched together her eyebrows in deep concentration. Just another familiarity, that same scrunch when she was looking over costumes for their video project, trying to adjust designs so that they looked nicer or fit more comfortably.

Just another thing that gently said _Marinette_ to him.

“Do I paint?”

Chat blinked, abruptly brought out of his thoughts. “Nope, but you sketch quite a bit.”

Ladybug went back to pondering her identity.

“Alright, I have no idea who I am. I can’t think of any almost famous artists.”

Chat burst out into a grin. “Really? You can’t think of any soon-to-be famous fashion designers, buginette?”

“No?”

“No really brave, talented and sometimes shy people come to mind?”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow but shook her head.

Ladybug raised her hands towards the headband. Chat’s eyes widened. Her identity! She didn’t want him finding out, but if she sees the card, she’ll know. Chat quickly raised his hands plucking the card off, pulling the headband off in the process. He quickly shoved the card and the headband into the box. “Well, look at the time. I better high tail it out of here.”

Ladybug stood frozen, watching Chat put away the parts with a franticness that she had never seen him do before. When she finally found her voice again, she called out, “Chat!”

He didn’t listen. He gently thrust the box into her hands. “See you tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow? We don’t have pat--.” Chat wasn’t listening, he was already turning around. “Chat! The--”

Chat was already vaulted onto the next roof, quickly using his baton as if he was chasing after an Akuma.

“--Headband…”

Ladybug stood on the roof staring after the retreating form of her partner for sometime before she went home herself. Something about that last card… did it reveal her identity? Is that why he took off in such a rush?

\--v--

“I messed up didn’t I Plagg.”

Plagg inhaled the cheese he had been savoring. “Probably. I don’t get why you didn’t just let her know you found out her identity.”

“She didn’t want me to know her identity, I panicked!”

“Yeah, and you took off with her headband.”

Adrien’s hand immediately reached up to touch the band confirming its presence. He fell back onto his bed with a groan.

“Just go talk to her tomorrow. It’ll only be worse if you keep this from her.”

Adrien propped himself up on his elbows, giving a Plagg a curious look. “When did you get so wise? I thought you only cared about cheese.”

“I do only care about cheese. You moping about this is destroying my appetite,” state Plagg.

Adrien nodded, then flopped back onto the bed.

\--v--

Adrien felt a not so gentle nudging on his cheek the next morning, and snapped awake to see Plagg glaring at him.

“Cheese.”

“Mornin’ to you too.” Adrien stretched out and yawned. Looking at the clock it was still a little bit earlier than he would usually get up. “Why are you up so earlier?”

The only thing Plagg liked more than Cheese was sleeping. In fact, most of the time Adrien would tuck a still sleeping Plagg into his shirt pocket before heading off to school.

“I wanted some more cheese.”

“Don’t you know where the stash is?”

“It’s out.”

“It’s out?! How did you go through so much camembert?”

Plagg just shrugged. “I need more cheese.”

Adrien shook his head. Thirty minutes later, he was walking out the front door, bag in hand and Plagg munching away on some camembert inside of it.

As they drove to school, Plagg popped out, talking quietly. “So are you going to tell Marinette?”

Adrien reached into the bag and pulled out the headband.

“I think I will.” Adrien was nervous that she might not like him for finding out her identity, or that she might suddenly get shy if she knew it Adrien Agreste behind Chat’s mask.

“Good.” Plagg dove into his jacket pocket as the limo pulled up to the school.

Adrien stepped out. _Alright, just have to find Marinette, and tell her I know her identity._ Except, as per usual, she came in only minutes before class began, looking more frazzled and tired than she normally did.

“Hey, girl, you alright?” Adrien heard Alya ask.

“Yeah just--” Marinette yawned.”--tired.”

“Stayed up for a design again?”

“No. I--My friend was acting strange last night. I hope we’ll be alright.”

Adrien almost turned around and said, _Of course we’ll be alright, my lady_ , but that probably would only cause Marinette to freak out more, and Alya to dig into why the two of them were seeing each other out of school. Add Marinette’s inability to talk to him, Adrien really didn’t want to give Alya a reason to investigate them.

It turns out that sitting in class was much more painful for Adrien knowing that his Ladybug sat behind him. Instead of daydreaming about a girl in a red suit, it was easily replaced with the girl behind him. Every few moments he itched to turn around and look at her. He knocked his pencil off the table a few times just so he could get a glance at her when he picked it up, and he caught her staring at him intently sometimes; her blush and aversion to his glance was a little endearing, and just a bit too much for the Chat in him.

By the time lunch came around, Adrien was sure a time slowing Akuma cast a spell over the school without anyone noticing.

“Hey Nino, Adrien, you want to grab lunch with us?” Alya asked.

“Yeah, of course!” Adrien answered immediately.

Nino raised an eyebrow, Adrien smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He may have said that a bit louder and a bit more enthusiastically than he intended.

“Right.” Nino then turned back to Alya. “Sure thing, dudes.”

They decided on heading over to Marinette’s place for food, especially when it occurred to them that Adrien had never actually had any food from the bakery.

“Hey Marinette?” Adrien asked tentatively as they left the school. Alya and Nino were walking a short distance ahead of them, but Alya seemed especially interested in the pair of them, frequently turning around to look.

“Ah… Ye-eah?”

“Can we t-talk in private at your house?” Adrien was surprised when he stuttered a bit too. He took a small breath and held a bit. It didn’t ease the jitters at all.

Though Marinette didn’t seem to fare much better. She stumbled a bit and a bit of a blush appeared on her face. “Of c-course, we have private to be places.”

Adrien blinked.

“I mean, we have places to be private.” Marinette’s blush grew to an impressive Ladybug red, covering more of her face than her mask did. “For private talks. At my home.”

Adrien nodded. Okay, he was going to do this.

Marinette continued walking for a moment, then she took off, running up to Alya. Adrien watched as she shooed Nino away.

\--v--

Marinette couldn’t believe it. Adrien wanted to talk to her in private. There were a whole score of reasons that he would want to do that, and most of them probably weren’t good: maybe he found out about the phone incident; or it was finding out that she wrote the valentine poem, and he was rejecting her; perhaps it was about the scarf, though Marinette wasn’t actually sure why that would necessarily be a bad thing, unless he hated her for lying to him about his father getting it and then rejecting her forever. Her future with Adrien was _doooooooooooomed_.

Maybe she was overthinking things, but she wasn’t exactly sure how to react. It took a moment to realize that Alya might be able to help her. She immediately took off, leaving Adrien behind. She latched onto Alya’s arm and dragged her forward a few steps.

“Nino, go hang with A-Adrien for a bit.” She turned back to Alya, not waiting to see if Nino had followed through with her dismissal. “You have to help me.”

“Girl, what’s wrong? Said the wrong thing to Adrien, or did he ask you out?”

“No, he wants to talk to me in private at home. What do I do? What if it’s something bad? What if he rejects me forever and we don’t get married and have thre--”

“You need to calm down! It’s probably nothing big. He’s probably just embarrassed about going over your house or eating at the bakery. Maybe he’ll find a way to pay your parents for the pastries and stuff they let us have.”

“Okay. It’s probably just Adrien asking about things like this cause he’s been home-schooled and hasn’t had these experienced.”

“See nothing bad.”

Marinette nodded.

“Or he’s asking you out.”

“What!?” Marinette shrieked. “What do I do then?”

“Chill girl, just say yes. Easy.”

“Yeah, easy. It would be easy if I could actually get words out around him.”

“Just pretend he’s me!”

Marinette deadpanned. “You are nothing alike.”

“Right, cause I’m much prettier than him.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Fine, pretend he’s like Max, or Kim or someone else. Someone similar.”

“Someone similar?” Chat almost immediately popped into her mind. Similar hair, similar green eyes. Tried to shake it out of her head. They weren’t similar in personality, they were still too different.

“Well, you better figure out someone quick, because we are here.”

Marinette was brought out of her thoughts as the bell tinkled overhead, the smell of fresh baked bread washed over them.

“You can bring him to your room,” suggest Alya.

Marinette stared at her wide-eyed at that suggestion. “No! That is the worst idea. We’ll… we’ll go somewhere else. Anywhere else.”

“Better find someplace quick.”

Marinette nodded. A quick greeting to papa, before heading on back and upstairs to her home. Maman was already waiting in the kitchen, a few treats laid out for her classmates. After grabbing a quick snack, she tried to summon up her courage. A gentle pressure on her hip from her purse reminded her that Tikki was with her. _Okay, you can do this. It’s probably nothing serious_ . _It’s might be just a question about the quiz or homework_ . _You can do this_.

Marinette walked up to Adrien, who seemed to be marveling at the croissant he just took a bite out of. Marinette felt a small swelling of pride and a large swelling of butterflies in her stomach.

“Hey A-Adrien?”

“Hmm?” Adrien looked up.

“Want to go pri--err--somewh-where private?”

“Oh. Ye-yes.”

Marinette beckoned him to follow and gave one last glance to Alya. She gave her a thumbs up and a wink, mouthing something like _you go, girl_! Marinette hoped that vote of confidence would transform into actual confidence by the time she got up.

It turned out that she didn’t really have much of a choice for rooms to use, her mother was currently using the master bedroom to rest a bit during a lull in lunch rush. So that left her room, but she also didn’t want Adrien to hang out in her room; she had too many photos of him. As Marinette walked to her room, she had the perfect solution: the balcony!

She quickly directed Adrien through her room and up to the loft that held her bed, making sure Adrien didn’t have time to see all the photos of him. Adrien raised an eyebrow when Marinette climbed onto the bed and stood up. His confusion quickly cleared when she pushed open the skylight and clambered up. Turning around beckoned him up.

Marinette gazed through the skylight, watching as Adrien climbed onto her bed. She noted that _Adrien was in her bed. Well, on it. But he’s in her bed!_ She felt a little bit of heat on her cheeks and banished the thoughts from her head.

Instead she tried following Alya’s advice, picture she’s someone else; Pretend she wasn’t talking to her super amazing crush that was in-- _on!_ \--on her bed right now. Pretend she was hanging with Chat during their weekly board game sessions. The thought of Chat brought her back to reality. She gathered some courage and held out a hand to Adrien as he looked up. He seemed a bit surprised, but took her hand anyways.

Marinette’s hand tingled with warmth as she hauled him up.

“Wow, you are strong!” Adrien seemed a little bit surprised.

“From hauling bags of flour through the bakery.” Marinette felt burning heat in her cheeks again. She was surprised she didn’t burn off her skin with the amount she was blushing. She wouldn’t blush around Chat. Marinette silently berated herself.

“No-nothing else?”

“No? I mean, I get some exercise now and then.”

“‘M sure you do,” Adrien barely breathed out.

“What?”

“Nothing!”

“Oh, so what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh uh.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck again. “I have to uhmm… I have to return something to you.”

Marinette looked a bit confused. “Did I give you... What are you returning?”

“Uh.. Here.” He let go of Marinette’s hand, and it was just then she noticed they had been holding hands the entire time. Marinette clutched her hand to her chest. Maybe she could get away with not washing it forever? _No. That’s gross. Just ask him out, then he’ll always hold your hand!_

Adrien reached into his bag and pulled out a black band out of the bag. It looked like a headband for her game.

Marinette blinked.

And blinked again.

She snapped her eyes up to Adrien’s face and her eyes widened.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to take the headband. I just. Your identity. And You wanted to protect it. But the game, and it was kinda unlucky. Well, the game wasn’t really unlucky. Just that part. That you drew your name and put it on. And like everything just snapped into place. I’m really sorry, and please don’t hate me…”

Marinette could only stare at Adrien as he rambled on. Slowly she reached out and took a hold of the headband. “Chat?”

Adrien stood a bit taller, before dropping into an exaggerated bow. “At your service, milady.”

“Hey, do you have cheese? Tikki only has her sickly sweet cookies in here.”

Marinette jumped a bit as a black head poked out of her purse.

“PLAGG!”

“Hi, nice to meet you. Do you have cheese?”

“I-uhh…not on me?” Marinette gazed upon Chat Noir’s kwami.

“Sorry, Marinette, I’ll deal with him, you two can go back to talking.” Tikki tugged on Plagg’s ear to pull him back into the purse, then zipped it up.

“You really are…”

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag.” Adrien smirked.

Suddenly it was very easy to pretend she was talking to Chat.

“Are you mad that I found out, princess?”

Marinette shook her head. It was a bit weird hearing _princess_ come out of Adrien’s mouth, but it certainly sent a bolt of warmth through her. “It was an accident. I figured we would know each other’s identities sooner or later. I just…”

“Just...?” Adrien pushed.

“Did you mean what you said last night? About me--well, about _Marinette_ being ‘brave, talented, and sometimes shy’?”

“The brave and talented part certainly. You were always very shy around me.”

“But I’m not really brave like Lady--”

“But you are Ladybug, even when you aren’t in the suit. You stand up to Chloe, even when she isn’t being mean to you. You kept your cool when Darkblade was attacking. It’s all there.”

Marinette looked up and Adrien was gazing at her so sincerely. A plea to _please believe him_.

“Do you really think I’ll be famous one day?”

“You’ve already won a contest with your talent. Of course you’ll be famous one day. Maybe you’ll even have your own line.”

Marinette’s face slowly stretched out into a grin. “Would you model for me?”

“Of course I would!”

Marinette decided to push a bit further. “Would you model for me alone?”

Adrien’s eyes shot wide open. His face rapidly reddened. “I--uh-” Adrien spluttered. “If yo-you want?”

Marinette smirked, especially at the voice crack at the end. “Oh who knew the kitty couldn’t take some flirting.”

“Hey! I’m not really experienced with this stuff! All the stuff I know comes from anime.”

“Anime?” Marinette burst out laughing. “Is that where you get your lines from?”

“Hey now.” Adrien folded his arms, slouching a bit.

“Sorry for laughing, it’s just,” Marinette sobered up, “That explains why your flirty was so over the top.”

Adrien shrugged.

“So… what now?”

“I believe you owe me a date.”

“A d-date?” Marinette internally cursed. Her stutter returned; she had been doing so well.

“Does Friday evening sound good?”

“YES!” Marinette coughed. “I mean, yes. Friday is fine.”

“Excellent. Our patrol still on tomorrow?”

Marinette nodded.

“I’m really glad that you’re my Lady!”

“And I’m glad you’re my Chat!”

Adrien beamed so brightly at that. Marinette could only stare as a warmth spread through her. His adoring eyes seemed to have a magnetic pull, and Marinette leaned a little bit closer to him. He tilted his head down ever so slightly.

“MARINETTE, ADRIEN!” Alya’s shouting erupted from the room below. “We need to get back to school!”

The two of them sprang apart, blushing as they looked anywhere but each other. Adrien coughed awkwardly. “Right school. We should uhmm go.”

“YES!” Marinette blurted out. “Err. yeah, we should go.”

Adrien held open the skylight. “After you, princess!”

Marinette had to hold back a squeal of excitement. She was actually getting a date with Adrien, and he already was her best friend!

Neither Adrien nor Marinette managed to pay much attention to class for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been like sitting in my works completed folder for like 5 months (fun fact, nothing else is in that folder, but hopefully it will soon have more).
> 
> Tell me your favorite parts, tell me your least favorite parts!


End file.
